The present invention relates to chewing gums and other confections. It relates in particular to gums and candy containing flavorants, and particularly flavorants of natural or artificial origin. The invention relates more particularly to gums and candy having a particular flavoring component which comprises a specially prepared combination of flavorant and adsorbent.
The pertinent literature describes gum formulations in which the flavorant is entrapped, encapsulated, impregnated within porous microbeads or is otherwise physically surrounded. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,155 which describes a chewing gum having a flavor releasing composition comprising a cellulosic material, a silica and a flavoring agent. The cellulosic material or other thermoplastic or thermosetting material is required by this patent to be present in the core which contains the flavoring agent. Thus, the constituent embodying the flavoring agent comprises several ingredients which are otherwise inert to the gum. The cellulosic or equivalent material, particularly when present simultaneously with silica in the gum, poses the risk of detracting from the desirable texture when chewed. This aspect seriously undermines the attractiveness of the purported advantage described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,155, since a gum which is gritty or otherwise has an unattractive texture in the mouth will not be purchased regardless of how the flavor is presented in the gum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,438 discloses flavor compositions useful in chewing gums. Here, also, the flavoring component requires the presence of a solid suspending agent such as colloidal silica, xanthin gum or ethyl cellulose. Thus, the flavor-bearing constituent to be incorporated into the gum is required by this patent to be composed of a multiplicity of ingredients which do not otherwise contribute to the desirable characteristics of the gum such as texture or flexibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,369 discloses a chewing gum in which flavor ingredients are impregnated into porous polymeric beads. This patent is yet another example of gum formulations containing components in which the flavoring ingredient is physically trapped.
Those familiar with the manufacture of chewing gums and confections are aware that flavoring agents can be vulnerable to gradual degradation in finished products. This degradation can even be accelerated through mediation by one or more other ingredients present in the product. By "mediation" is meant that the presence of such other ingredient(s) in the form in which it or they are present appears to accelerate the decomposition of the flavorant, regardless of whether the mechanism of decomposition is chemical reaction, catalysis of reaction with other components, oxidation, or otherwise. The products which have the potential for mediating the degradation of the flavorants include sweeteners or other agents whose presence is obviously desirable in the final product. Past attempts to prevent or retard degradation of the flavorants have generally involved physically separating or isolating the flavorants within the formulation, by means such as encapsulation or other physical entrapment mechanisms, in order to enable the flavorants present to contribute as fully as desired to the flavor of the final product.
It is also recognized in this art that the consumer's perception of the flavorant(s) upon chewing is important to the acceptance of the gum or confection by the consumer. Attributes including the initial impact of flavor upon the onset of chewing, and the extension of duration of the flavor during chewing, are particularly important, the latter even more so than the former. Achieving a desirable balance of both properties is a challenge, particularly since it is frequently found that techniques which enhance one such property do so to the detriment of the other.
Thus, there is a need for chewing gum and confection compositions which satisfy the objectives of exhibiting a sufficient degree of flavor extension and initial flavor impact while protecting, and even enhancing, the stability of the flavorants present.